Last Chance
by Skaterbob2
Summary: Adam has always had feelings for Tiffany, but has never had the courage to tell her. When all hell breaks loose at Higgins Haven, he realizes he may never have another chance to tell her how he feels. (Based on Friday the 13th game.)
1. Arrival

Adam sat in the passenger seat of Buggzys car. He looked out the window at the wilderness, illuminated by the moonlight. Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd played loudly over the radio while A.J. sang along from the backseat.

Adam looked out into the forest as he brought his cigarette up to his lips. Buggzy spotted him from the drivers seat and plucked the smoke from Adam's fingers.

"What the hell?" Adam asked.

"I thought you were quitting man! I'm tellin' you, this shit is going to kill you." Buggzy said as he rolled down his window and threw the cigarette outside.

"I didn't say any shit like that! And what the fuck do you care about my health?" Adam asked.

"I'm just looking out for you. Someone has to." Buggzy shrugged.

Adam shook his head and looked in the rear view mirror. He saw Jenny driving her own car behind them, she looked like she was talking the ear off of Vanessa who was practically asleep.

A.J. was still rocking out in the backseat next to Deborah who was ignoring the girl next to her and reading a book with her legs crossed.

Adam looked back to the road in front of him. He saw the sign for Higgins Haven come into view. He sighed in relief due to finally arriving at their destination.

The two cars pulled in front of the main lodge. Adam got out and saw Chad, Kenny and Eric standing on the patio with beers in their hands. Kenny walked down the stairs and greeted Adam with a handshake.

"How's it going Kenny?" Adam asked.

"Not bad. We got most of the cabins ready for the kids, we can just relax the whole weekend." Kenny said proudly. Adam should've known Kenny would've had the whole thing ready with or without the rest of the groups help. He always was the serious one during school.

"That's what I like to hear. Hand me a beer would ya?" Adam asked as he climbed the stairs and plopped into one of the lawn chairs.

"We don't have any left out here. Tiffany went to get more." Eric said.

"Tiffanys here?!" Adam tried to remain calm. "I thought she didn't wanna volunteer to be a counselor?"

"She changed her mind. Signed up at the last minute." Kenny said.

"I got em!" Called a feminine voice from inside the inside the house. Tiffany pushed open the door with her back as he carried two six packs outside. Adam felt his heart rate pick up as he saw her. _Goddamn she's beautiful._

Beers for everyone!" She said as she handed in of the cans to each of her friends. Adam watched her mingle with Jenny and Vanessa. Deborah and Eric had gone inside. Chad and Kenny had gone down to the water.

Adam was so preoccupied by Tiffany that he didn't notice Buggzy grab a chair and sit down next to him. "So... you gonna make a move on Tiffany soon?" He bluntly asked.

Adam was taken aback. He ran his hand through his long dirty blonde hair as he tried to stammer out a response. "W-what do you mean? I don't even like her. Plus she's with Chad." Adam said.

"Man Chad's a dick. Tiffanys gonna realize that soon, and when she does you gotta be the one she turns to for help. How do you make that happen? Talk to her." Buggzy said.

Adam usually didn't give any notice to his friends dim witted ideas. But he was now starting to almost make sense. Adam locked eyes with Tiffany, she lifted her shoulders and looked away. Adam could've sworn she was blushing.

"Maybe you're right Buggzy. I mean if I don't do something now when will I? And she's got to know that Chad is all wrong for her." Adam agreed.

"Yeah. Hold on..." Buggzy got up. He walked over to the car and unlocked the door. "Damnit! The batteries dead."

"How the hell did that happen?" Adam asked. "It was fine when we got here."

"I don't know, but it's dead. I'm gonna need to put in a replacement." He cursed under his breath as he walked into the house.

"Where are you going?" Adam yelled.

"I'm going to fucking sleep! I deal with the battery tomorrow!" Buggzy yelled.

"We should probably head to bed too. It's almost midnight." Jenny said.

"Alright." Tiffany said. She brushed off some dirt from her shorts and turned it Adam. "Hey Adam, do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow. We could head down to the lake, just you and me." She asked.

Adam felt like he was on cloud nine. He struggled not to jump up and cheer. "U- uh... sure. Sounds fun. I'll meet you here."

"I'll be waiting." She said before walking slowly inside. _Holy hell. Did she just ask me out? Why would she do that? She's with Chad ain't she?_ Adam wondered as he climbed up the stairs. He opened the door on the right and walked into his assigned room. He threw his bag in the corner and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top. He climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep.

 **Across the river...**

Eric had been dared by Chad and Kenny to sleep in one of the cabins across the river alone. He didn't want to look like a coward, especially not in front of Deborah. So he accepted the challenge and carried his bag across the river.

He settled inside the cabin closest to the bridge. He walked to the stove and switched it on. He pulled a bag of popcorn from his bag and placed it on a pan.

He hummed a tune as he hovered the pan over the heated stovetop. He didn't notice when the back door creaked open. Eric suddenly felt a large hand on his shoulder turn him around forcefully. He looked up and saw a seven foot beast of a man with a dirty hockey mask covering his face. _Dear god... the stories are true! It's Jason!_ Was all Eric could think before Jason grabbed a butter knife from the countertop and plunged it deep into the teenagers temple.

Eric collapsed onto the floor. Jason stepped outside the cabin. _Well done Jason._ Called his mother. _But there are still more out there. Return home, and we will deal with them soon._

 **Back at the lodge...**

Adam awoke from his restless sleep to the sound of pans clanging downstairs. _What the hell?_ He thought as he got up and opened his bedroom door.

He walked down the spiral stairs as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, revealing Tiffany lying on the couch with a blanket covering her. She was still awake and shivering. "Tiffany?" Adam asked. She raised her head and looked at the half asleep Adam in front of her.

"What are you doing down here? Why aren't you sleeping with Chad?" Adam asked.

"Well... me and Chad kind of broke up a few days ago." She said.

"What happened?" Adam asked. His tone became serious and angry. _If he fucking hurt her I swear to god... "_ What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything Adam. But it's sweet of you to worry. I broke up with him actually." She admitted. "I just didn't love him anymore. In fact, I started to like someone else." She looked into his eyes and Adam felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Well, whatever happened I can't let you sleep down here in good consciousness. You can take my room, atleast until Kenny can assign you a replacement." Adam said.

"Oh no. Adam please that's not- Oh!" She yelped as Adam plucked her off the couch and held her in his arms bridal style.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Tiffany." Adam said as he carried her up the stairs. She eventually snuggled into his arms and whispered "Fine."

He carefully set her on the bed before he started to head downstairs. "Wait!" Tiffany stopped him. He turned back to her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Adam said simply. As much as he wanted to climb into bed with her, he was raised to be a gentleman.

"Well..." she got up from the bed and walked so that the two were centimeters apart. Adam was almost over a foot taller than her but she stood her ground. "I can't in good consciousness let you sleep on the couch." She mimicked him. "This bed is big enough for the two of us."

Adam felt like he was in heaven. The girl of his dreams had just offered to share a bed with him. "Well, it is pretty damn cold down there." He said. She smiled as he slipped under the covers with her. He tried to remain an appropriate distance away, but she snuggled up close and nestled under his arm. Soon he easily fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Awakening

Adam awoke early in the morning before Tiffany. He looked down at her, still resting around his arm. He slipped his arm away, careful not to wake her up, and went to the bathroom to change into some new clothes.

He stepped out the bathroom door as he slipped into his leather jacket and headed downstairs. As far as he could tell he was the only one awake in the lodge due to the quietness coming from both Kenny and Chad's rooms. He stepped into the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

He stepped back into his room with two mugs of black coffee just as Tiffany seemed to be waking up.

"Hey sleepyhead." He said playfully. She sat up and smiled at the sight of him and the coffee. She hazily took the cup offered to her and took a sip, careful not to burn her tongue in the hot drink.

"Thanks for the coffee. That was really sweet." She said.

"No problem." Adam said, trying to hide the obvious blush her compliments always gave him. "I'll leave you to get dressed, I gotta check on Kenny." Adam didn't include Chad's name in an attempt to not upset her. He did just dump her.

Adam chugged down his coffee, ignoring the burning feeling it gave him in his throat, he needed something to distract his senses from the literal angel upstairs in his bed.

He went to the downstairs room first, where Kenny was spending the night. He knocked on the door, "Kenny? Bud it's time get up. It's almost eight thirty man." Adam knew Kenny didn't like sleeping in last nine.

He reluctantly turned the doorknob, praying he wouldn't walk into a naked Kenny who was trying to change clothes in peace.

Fortunately he found nothing of the sort, unfortunately Kenny was nowhere to be seen. "Kenny?" Adam asked. He didn't know why he called his name, what were the odds Kenny would pop out of the closet and answer.

One hundred percent apparently, Kenny flung out of the closet and shushed Adam. "What the hell-" he was forcefully silence by Kennys hand being placed over his mouth. Adam lowered his voice to a bear whisper, "What the hell man?"

"Adam what the hell are you doing here? Didn't you hear or see what happened last night?" Kenny asked. He was clearly in a state of extreme panic.

"Jesus, Kenny calm down. Whatever happened, it's gonna be okay. Tell me what happened." Adam said in his best calming voice. It seemed to work as Kennys breathing became less and less quick.

"Last night, Buggzy and Jenny went to check on Eric and get some private makeout time." _Well.. he's making jokes, I guess he feels better._ Adam thought. "They found Eric dead though! He was on the floor with a knife in his head!"

Adam felt his stomach drop. He felt like he was just hit by a train. "And it wasn't just anybody that killed him..." Kenny continued. "It was Jason. Jason Vorhees is back! And he's going to kill us!" Kenny yelled, forgetting his earlier quiet command.

"Shit," Adam said. "Is everyone else okay?" He asked.

"As far as I know yeah. They all went off to find gas and a replacement battery for Buggzys car." Kenny said. "I've been hiding in this closet since they left."

"We need to regroup." Adam said. "None of us are safe if we're split apart." He began pacing and rubbing his head while trying to think of what to do. "Any idea where they went?" He asked.

"They said they were heading to Evergreen Camp, east of the barn." Kenny said. "Is it just you and me here?" He asked.

Adam paused, he didn't know if it was appropriate to tell Kenny that he and Tiffany had spent the night together, even if they didn't have sex.

"Adam?" Tiffany called from upstairs. "Everything alright?" Well... he knew now.

Adam ran outside to find Tiffany. She was halfway down the stairs and had a worried look on her face. She had dressed in a different color of her usual short shorts and top. God, even in a crisis like this she still managed to drive him crazy.

He grabbed her and pulled her outside with Kenny following behind them. "We have to meet with the others at Evergreen." He simply said.

"What? Why? What's happened?" Tiffany asked. Kenny briefly filled her in on the events that took place while the two were sleeping. "Oh my god!"

"Don't worry, once we regroup we'll be able to get out of here, I'm sure." Kenny said, also he didn't sound so reassured himself. Tiffany turned to Adam and hugged him tight.

"Oh god... Adam... I'm so scared, what if we die here?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Hey," Adam said. "Hey." He placed a finger under her chin and made her look up towards him. "Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm around. I'd never let anything bad happen to you." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

They stood there for a short while before they both snapped out of their trances and remembered the danger they were in. They stepped off the porch and followed Kenny towards Evergreen Camp.


	3. Arrangements

It was going o be a short walk to Evergreen Camp, but Adam figured he could have some time to talk with Tiffany. He could still hear her on the verge of hyperventilating. He was scared too, but he had to brave, for her.

"Hey," he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. "We'll be alright, we're gonna find the others and book it outta here. Jason ain't taking anymore of us down." She seemed to calm down a little bit more. As they walked past the barn she had returned to her normal and calm breathing.

"I hear talking up ahead!" Kenny said. He sped up, leaving Adam and Tiffany to catch up. They stopped outside a cabin where voices could clearly be heard.

"We have gas in the car and keys! Once we find the a battery we'll be good to go!" Buggzy yelled.

"We need to get in contact with the police!" Deborah argued. "If we can't find the gas we have to have a backup plan!"

"Once the cops do arrive it'll be too late and we'll all be dead!" Buggzy yelled back.

"Would you two stop?!" Jenny interjected. "You're scaring Vanessa!" Adam could hear sobbing coming from inside. Kenny knocked on a window and the entire group inside screamed. They all collectively gasped in relief as they saw the three outside.

Chad opened the door and nervously rushed them inside. He shut the door and slammed down the bar. "Where the fuck have you been?" He questioned. He tried to hug Tiffany, but she pulled away from him and hid behind Adam. The two guys glared at each other before Chad stepped away.

"We were at the big house." Kenny said. "I was hiding and these two had no idea what was happening."

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Adam said sarcastically. "Psycho immortal killer running around, doesn't seem like something important enough to warn us about."

Jenny walked right up to his face and slapped him hard. "Eric is fucking dead and you're making jokes?!"

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Adam tried to calm her down. It seemed to work as she backed away.

"Everybody, I have a solution." Some guy said from the corner. He was an older man, a long beard and a tie-dye shirt.

"Who the hell is that?" Tiffany asked.

"That's Mitch, he showed up an hour ago. Last minute addition to the counselor list." Jenny said. "Anyway, what's your plan?"

"The only working phone is at Higgins Camp right?" Mitch asked. Kenny nodded. "And Buggzy, you left your car at the lodge?" Buggzy nodded too. "How about two groups go do both things. We get the cops called and have a car ready to take us out of here." The group pondered his idea for a moment. Deborah looked dumbfounded that she hadn't thought of this before the stoner.

"Well... who wants to get the phone?" Jenny asked.

"I can call the police." Deborah volunteered.

"You should take some more people with you, it's safer in a group." Buggzy suggested.

"Alright, then A.J., Mitch, Vanessa, and Tiffany will come with me." Adam jerked his head up, he didn't want Tiffany to go, atleast not without him there to protect her.

Tiffany seemed to have the same thought. "Can Adam join us?" She asked. Chad rolled his eyes.

"I need Adams help fixing the car. He's the only one who knows how to change a battery." Buggzy said.

The two groups began to make their plans, the only place Buggzy said he hadn't searched for car parts was Blaire's Cove. "Alright everyone! We got this!" A.J. Cheered, suddenly feeling chip and cheerful despite the supernatural pyscho killer. "Now, lets go!" As she finished her motivational yell, a knife flew through the window and struck her in the forehead. The counselors screamed and all ran outside. Kenny had the unfortunate luck of bumping right into Jason. He had barely enough time to scream before a machete was plunged into his stomach. The two groups ignored the hopeless groans and cries of pain as they fled the area.


	4. Abuse

Adam staggered onto the dirt road, his breath coming out in desperate wheezes and the rest of his group continued to sprint away from the danger. Adam felt awful, he wanted to go back. Grab Tiffany and leave this shithole forever. But he knew if he went back he'd die. Tiffany was smart, smarter than she acted during school and towards her parents, if anyone was gonna survive this it would be her.

When he finally felt air return to his lungs, he follows the others down the road towards the bridge. Jenny was hyperventilating with her boyfriend nervously trying to calm her and himself down. Chad was being unhelpful and pouty as usual. "Shh, Jenny... it's okay, you're okay. A.J. And Kenny are in a better place now... Jason can't hurt 'em." Buggzy hugged Jenny as she sat on her knees by the bridge.

Chad scoffed. "I don't give a shit that the goth bitch died! I wanna fucking get out of here!" Buggzy left his grieving girlfriend and socked the preppy asshole in the jaw.

"How some fucking sensitivity you piece of shit?! Our friends are in danger of getting butchered and you're calling them names and worrying about yourself? I should just hand you to Jason on a silver platter!" Buggzys face grew redder and redder as he continued to yell. Chad regained his composure and attempted to replicate Buggzys punch. It landed, but after a lifetime of laziness from Chad, the punch barely affected the athlete. Buggzy hit him again, this time hard enough to put the spoiled teen to his knees.

"Shape the fuck up asshole." Adam joined in. "I don't know why the fuck you're an asshole all of a sudden," that was a lie. Buggzy and Adam both knew exactly what was causing Chad to be a huge dick, he lost Tiffany to the "dirty degenerate" named Adam. "But none of us are making it out of here if we don't work together." Adam, in an uncharacteristic act of kindness, held out his hand to help the rich kid up. Chad refuses it and got up on his own.

Jenny looked up and suddenly became ecstatic. "You guys look!" The trio looked down the road and saw a single headlight. It got closer and closer until they saw a biker looking girl riding a motorcycle down the road. She stopped in front of them and got off.

"What the hell is happening here?" She asked. "I got here a few minutes ago and saw a bunch of people running and screaming their heads off. I thought it was nothing until I saw some stoner looking guy get gutted like a fish!"

"Shit. That must be Mitch, Jason got him too?" Buggzy asked.

"Wait, Jason? As in Jason fucking Vorhees?" Holy shit we need to get the fuck outta here!" The girl yelled. Chad pushed her away and hopped on her bike. He made a quick U turn while Adam, Buggzy, and the girl ran after him. He sped down the road for a while, laughing at his amazing escape. Before Jason's huge figure appeared ahead. Chad screamed and swerved out of the way. He narrowly missed Jason, but the killer was able to stick his machete in the back tire, immediately rendering it useless. Chad flew off the bike due to the unexpected decrease in speed. He barely had time to recuperate before the psycho killer looked over him. He raised his dirty boot and crushed the counselors skull in one swift drop. Buggzy was glad this was out of Jenny's view, though Chad was undeniably a bastard, this would break her past the point of no return.

"We have to run. Now!" Adam forced the group out of their daze and lead them across the bridge. They ran as fast as they could in their exhausted state, eventually they all retreated inside the nearest cabin. Adam locked the front door while the girl checked the back. Buggzy held Jenny and told her they'd be okay.

The biker girl returned to the main room, "The back doors locked. No way he's getting without giving us a warning now." She sat down against the wall and took deep labored breaths.

Adam felt like it was his responsibility to calm everyone down. "You gotta name?" He asked. The girl raised her head slightly.

"My names Fox. I came here because my little sister is supposed to be coming tomorrow, my mom is a bit excessive with planning so she wanted me to come check the place out. Not going great so far to be honest."

"I'm gonna search this place. See if there's any booze, or a cigarette." Adam said.

"Really Adam?" Buggzy asked.

"You can't seriously expect me to get through this without a little help." He joked. He went inside the first bedroom and rooted the the drawers. Nothing but a pocketknife. He sighed and turned around. As he rubbed his eyes, he found something even better then alcohol.

A battery.

Tiffany felt the machete swipe at her leg, instantly sending a wave of pain throughout her nerves as she screamed. The wound gushed blood as she crawled to the couch. She raised herself up and saw a flare gun sitting on the table beside her.

Tiffany gripped the flare gun desperately as her eyes burned with hot tears. She turned around and aimed at the intruder, only to find he had disappeared. She gasped in relied as she lowered her weapon and wiped her eyes. Deborah and Vanessa ran down the hall and back into the living room. "He's gone?" Vanessa asked unbelievably. "He just left?"

"I wouldn't exactly be disappointed Vanessa." Tiffany said, making a weak attempt at humor.

"I'm not disappointed just... surprised." She said. "Well, now that there's no interference let's put in that fuse."

"Already got it." Deborah said. "While you guys were busy distracting him I was able to repair it."

"You mean that while Mike was-"

"Mitch."

Mitch was getting skewered you just sat back and did nothing?!" Vanessa yelled.

"Hey! I may have just saved all of our lives so how about some gratitude?" Deborah yelled back. Tiffany ignored both of them and ran as best she could with her injury to the phone.

"Hello? Hello?! We're the kids at Camp Crystal Lake, we need you here right fucking now! Jason is alive! And he's killing us!" Right then the lights went out. Her heart began racing, so fast that she felt like it would burst from her chest. The sound of Deborah and Vanessa screaming filled her ears and burned into her memory as she shouted into the phone"Oh my god! Please help us!"

Adam ran down the road with the battery in hand, the others following behind him. Soon the lodge came into view, and with it was Buggzys car. Adam ran a little bit faster as his and Tiffany's escape came closer. Behind him Fox swore about having to run so much, and when she saw her bike wreckage she swore about that too, while Buggzy was practically carrying Jenny.

They arrived at the lodge shortly, Adam immediately began working on the battery while the others kept watch. Fox looked past the lodge towards Higgins Camp. "Shit look!" The bushes rustled before two feminine figures ran towards the house. Adam looked on in horror as the two figures revealed themselves to be covered in blood, and neither one of them was Tiffany.

Deborah and Vanessa seemed to keep a distance from each other, like they were in some feud. "Shot are you guys alright?" Buggzy asked.

"No! Jason came back after disappearing and chased us off!" Vanessa yelled.

"Where's Tiffany?" Adam couldn't keep himself from asking, he prayed that her answer wouldn't be what he feared it would be.

"She ran off the the other cabins while Jason was chasing us. We haven't seen her since." Deborah answered. Adam walked up to Buggzy, "I'm not going with you guys."

"What?" Buggzy asked in shock. "But... Adam."

"I have to stay and make sure Tiffany gets out." He turned to Deborah and Vanessa. "You guys called the cops right?" They nodded. "I'll make sure she gets to them safely when they get here." Buggzy nodded.

"I get it. I hope you get outta here man, but if not..." he paused for a moment. "We had some good times while it lasted." Adam laughed.

"Yeah. We did." Adam said simply before he began running to the nearby cabins. He heard a short argument behind him about who would get a ride. Before they all decided that they could just squeeze the five of them inside. The car started and they departed. Adam ran up to the first cabin and looked through the window. He couldn't see anything or anyone inside. He still climbed through the window to look around a bit.

There was nothing inside the first cabin but some medical spray, he ran to the second one and climbed inside. He looked past the wall separating the back room from view. Nothing, but the drawers had been searched and looted. He turned his head back to the door, ready to leave. But the bed beside him suddenly squeaked, causing him to slightly jump. He leaned down closer and heard muffled whimpers. He got on all fours and saw her.

A twenty minute period spent with Jason had seemingly broken the girl he cared so much about. Her dark eyeliner ran down her cheeks. She rested in a fetal position, every know and then she gripped her leg in pain. Adam looked down and saw the horrible cut running down her leg. It wasn't enough to cause permanent damage but certainly enough to hurt like hell. "Tiffany?" He called to her. She barely responded, only slightly moving her head. She didn't even look at him, and when she did, she stared like he wasn't real.

"Adam? You're really here right?" She asked him. She reached out tentatively, as if he'd vanish any moment.

He grabbed her hand gently. "Of course, what happened to you?" He asked. She slowly made her way out from underneath the bed.

"He chased us from Evergreen, we barely got inside the house before..." Adam put a finger to her lips. He knew what happened, he could tell she didn't want to honk about it. "He left for a while... but then he came back. They ran off, I ran over here and hid as best as I could. Luckily he went after them and not me." Tiffany finished.

"Wait... then that means." Adam gulped as he imagined the carnage most likely taking place near the leaving car. Tiffany tried to stand up, but she put too much weight on her injured leg and began to fall. Adam fortunately caught her before she hit the ground. They gazed longingly at each other before Adam helped her into a chair. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out the medical spray. He took her hand in his and warned her "This is gonna hurt, but it's gonna hurt a lot more if I don't do it." He looked at her, asking for approval. She nodded and he aimed the cab towards the wound. He sprayed over the entirety of her cut as she suppressed her screams and groans of pain, while her fingernails dug deep into his hand, almost drawing blood. He patted the wound dry with a paper towel and wrapped it in some gauze he found in the drawer.

"Can you walk?" He asked. She stood up on her good leg, Adam staying close by in case she fell. She tried to add some weight to her injury. She lasted a few seconds before she collapsed into his arms.

"No... I can't." She answered. Adam looked out the window, he could see the cops flashing lights in the distance. _Why the hell aren't they coming to get us?_ He thought. _They're just waiting like a bunch of pussies!_ Adam though for a little while, before he picked Tiffany up in his arms, careful not to touch her cut. "Come on, lets go."


	5. Affection

Buggzy started the car, the engine roaring to life. He had to say, it was probably the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. "Alright I got it started! Everyone in!"

The other piled in, Deborah and Vanessa in the back, with Fox squeezed between them, and Jenny in the front. She held onto Buggzy's spare hand as he pulled out of the dirt driveway. He turned onto the road and drove as the fast as he could.

When he got to the turn, Deborah shouted "Go right! It's the fastest way out!"

Vanessa scoffed, "Even in a crisis you're such a backseat driver." She hissed.

"If It helps us get the hell outta here I got no complaints." Buggzy looked back and retorted.

"Buggzy look out!" Fox shouted. He turned his attention back to the road in time to see the gigantic killer standing in the road. He tried to swerve out of the way, but ended up hitting a tree.

"Shit shit shit!" Buggzy turned the key, thankfully the engine still roared a bit.

"Goddamnit Buggzy you idiot!" Vanessa shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Vanessa! You wanna help instead of being your usual bitchy self? Then get out and keep that shitstain busy!" Deborah and Vanessa stepped out, their weapons ready but in shaking hands, Fox grabbed a pocketknife from her jacket and got out. Jenny's hand moved to the door, Buggzy stopped her. "No. I'm not risking you." He said. He looked in the rear view mirror. Vanessa and Deborah were struggling, but able to keep him away. Fox was nowhere in sight.

Deborah swung at him with her bat. Her fatigue and general weakness showed in her light swing. Jason barely flinched as the wooden bat made contact. He grabbed the nerdy girls throat and lifted her off the ground. Vanessa plunged her axe into the supernatural psychos back, he groaned in pain and dropped Deborah.

Buggzy tore his attention away from the fight as he heard the engine sputter and roar back to life. He backed up, careful not to hit anymore of his friends. "Get in!" He yelled. Vanessa and Deborah turned around and bolted towards the car. Vanessa climbed safely inside and slammed her door shut, while screaming at Buggzy to drive away.

"Alright Buggzy go go!" Vanessa yelled. Buggzy stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he could towards the west exit.

The passengers wheezed and tried to catch their breath as the overdose of adrenaline slowly wore off. Vanessa turned to her side and suddenly went bug eyed. "Guys! Where's Deborah?"

A half a mile away, Deborah ran frantically towards the direction of the speeding car. She screamed curses at her former friends who had abandoned her. She regained a glimmer of hope once she saw the flashing lights belonging to a police car. The hope inside her was quickly extinguished however when she felt a knife plunge into her back. She screamed and fell to the ground, barely clinging to life. She tried desperately to crawl away from her attacker, but it was a fruitless endeavor. The last thing she felt was the rusty machete piercing her skull and her blood soaking her hair as darkness slowly enveloped her vision.

 _Elsewhere..._

Adam cautiously opened the cabin door. He took a careful look outside before stepping onto the dirt path with Tiffany in his arms.

He stepped slowly through the thick trees around the path, following the sounds of sirens that once made him feel uneasy and panicked, now it was like an angels song.

The music of twigs snapping and crows squawking around him was what really made him uneasy now, so many of his friends were dead, and the thing that killed them could be stalking him now.

He could tell that the cold and quiet was having an effect on Tiffany, she shivered from a mix of the frosty air and the unending dread of their situation. Adam held her tightly against his chest as he pressed on.

The sounds around him grew louder and louder. Adams was getting increasingly nervous and irritated. He began to fear for his life as the sound of heavy boots thumping behind him reached his ears. Tiffany opened her eyes for a brief second. She looked into Adams eyes, she had never seen him look so afraid. Not even when the Principal Lamparr made him do a drug test.

And turned his head back and suppressed a horrible scream for Tiffany's sake. Jason was right behind them, although he was walking at a rather slow pace. Unfortunately Tiffany got a glance past Adams bicep and saw the incoming monster. She screamed and Adam began to run.

He was on the road now, the cops ran to assist. "Get to the car!" They yelled as they released their weapons from their leather holsters. Adam turned and saw the killer suddenly right behind him, and raising his weapon. Adam's life flashed before his eyes as he turned Tiffany away from the blade and felt the weapon penetrate his abdomen. Before Jason could swipe again, the officers shot him down. One of them assisted the two into a squad car as more of them made sure that Jason stayed down.

Tiffany left her state of paralyzing fear, only to be put in a state of frantic fear for Adam. She looked at his wound, oh boy. It was a deep cut, and from the amount of blood that seeped through his gray t-shirt, it may have cut something important. Tiffany sobbed as Adam floated in and out of consciousness. The officer driving talked into his radio, something about someone needing medical attention, Tiffany didn't know, her only focus was the bleeding out Adam next to her.

"Goddamnit! Adam please!" She cried. "Adam, you can't leave me! Please don't leave me." She begged. He opened his eyes and wiped away a falling tear.

"Hey Tiffany." He said casually, as if he hadn't just been sliced open.

His calmness at least managed to make her chuckle a bit. "Adam I-" He shushed her.

"I need to say something Tiff." He spoke weakly, coughing a bit of blood. "I might not make it."

"Don't say that Adam! We'll make it through this!" She scolded him, more tears erupting from her bloodshot green eyes.

"Tiffany," He wheezed. "I don't want to die." Tiffany's heart broke as he said those words.

"You're not gonna die A-"

"Without doing this." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She gasped at the suddenness of the kiss, before smiling and kissing him back. Adam felt himself fading out, so he just thought the one thing he could think.

 _Holy Shit._


	6. Epilogue

**Ten years later...**

"Thank you for agreeing to do this documentary Mrs. Cox." The journalist said. The two sat down in cushioned chairs across from each other with a cameraman setting up next to the journalist.

"It's no problem." Tiffany said quietly.

"My name is Sadie Collins." The woman introduced herself. She reached out with an open hand, Tiffany gladly shook it. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions about what happened at Higgins Haven during the summer of 1984, please answer as best as you can but if you don't feel comfortable answering something please let me know and we'll move on." Sadie said.

"Alright Miss Collins. But I assure you I'll be able to answer any question you have. I've had some time to cope with what happened, and it's about time someone talked about what happened." Tiffany said.

"Thank you Mrs. Cox, well then, lets begin." Sadie opened up a notebook and flipped through a few pages. She motioned for the cameraman to start rolling. "Please state your name for the record."

"Tiffany Cox."

"Mrs. Cox, you were present during the Crystal Lake massacre of 1984 correct?" Sadie asked.

"Yes."

"Could you please describe to us what was happening before you were aware you were in danger?" She asked.

"We had all signed up to volunteer at the local summer camp. It was supposed to be just us the first weekend, we saw it as a major party opportunity. A bunch of unsupervised high schoolers with a few cases of beer." Tiffany chuckled. "I'm sure if Jason didn't show up one of us would've died anyway."

"Who do you mean by Jason?" Sadie asked.

"Jason Vorhees." Tiffany noticed the quizzical expression that Sadie dawned. "The police had the same look when me and Adam told them. Everyone in Crystal Lake had heard the legend of Jason Vorhees. A young boy that drowned, then commanded his insane mother to kill a bunch of kids, before he rose from the grave and started doing the job himself."

Sadie listened intently, scribbling down notes despite the fact the session was being recorded.

"Most assumed the story was just that, a story. Until they found one of our friends dead in a cabin. It was then we realized the real danger we were in. Jason picked us off one by one. Only a few of us got out alive."

"Could you go into detail about the victims?" Tiffany nodded. "Let's start with Eric."

"Eric and I never really talked. He was really the odd man out there, He and Deborah might've been seeing each other, but that was just a rumor. I do know that he was smart. Smarter than a lot of us. He didn't deserve what happened to him."

Sadie nodded. "How about A.J.?"

Tiffany smiled. "Adam always thought he was a rebel, put he was practically an angel compared to A.J. She skipped more school than she attendeded, she got arrested for spray painting "fuck the cops" on a billboard for the local police academy. I remember she was rather chipper right before she died, probably cause she had read a bunch of books and listened to a lot of songs about demonic stuff like what was happening, she'd consider it a big loss that she never got to see what else happened."

"Kenny?"

"He was the probably the most mature out of us all. Well maybe not Deborah. While we were all skipping and drinking, he was studying and volunteering. I remember he just got accepted to Princeton before that weekend."

Sadie held Tiffany's hand, "If you don't want to cont-"

"No. No. I'm fine." Tiffany coughed out.

"Alright. Chad?"

"My ex." Tiffany sighed. "If there's one person I didn't feel sorry for it was him. He constantly neglected me, insulted me, he even slapped me one time. Of course once I told Adam, he, Buggzy, and Kenny all showed up at Chads place. He never touched again after that. I think that's when I realized I truly loved Adam."

You've mentioned Deborah quite a bit, why don't you tell us about her?" Sadie asked.

"She was strict, smart, egotistical, I don't want to say bitchy but that would describe her perfectly. She was smart though, but she never let you forget it."

"Mitch?"

"I didn't know him that well. I only had a few talks with him before he died. He stunk of pot and stale booze. I don't know what he was doing at the camp. We were high schoolers, but he was probably in his thirties."

"And the last one on my list is a woman named Fox." Miss Collins said.

"She actually didn't die." Tiffany corrected. "She apparently showed up in the middle of the night. Buggzy told me she took off though while defending the car. She must've escaped somehow because I met her when the police questioned all of us. She was actually a pretty nice person, helped me through all of what was going on, with Adam, and Jason. We still keep in touch to this day." Sadie scrambled to fix the mistake in her notes.

"Now, the five that survived were you, Adam Palomino, Vanessa Jones, Jenny Myers, and Brandon Wilson. We know about you, but tell us about the three that didn't go with the police."

"Vanessa was able to move on from that weekend rather fast. Her family moved to some town in New York a few months later, I haven't talked to her since. Jenny and Buggzy kept their relationship strong for a few years, but Jenny was never the same. Her family tried counseling, medication, anything to help her. Buggzy was always there to support her, but in the end she ended up overdosing on sleeping pills. I cried when I got the news. She was probably my only girlfriend from high school left. Buggzy didn't leave his house for months. Eventually he put himself back together and went to college on a football scholarship. Married a girl from Washington. I was happy for him, and I knew Jenny would want him to be happy too." Tiffany reminisced on the ceremony. It was beautiful on the shores of Maui, unfortunately Adam couldn't be there to see it.

"And probably the most interesting person on our list is Adam. I understand he was injured before you escaped?"

"Yes." Tiffany breathed quietly. Her eyes began to get puffy and she fought back tears. "He took a hit so that I wouldn't. I wish I didn't remember the fear and pain in his eyes that night... I'd give anything for that weekend to end its affect on him."

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked.

"The nightmare didn't end for a long time for Adam. While he was in the hospital, he thought his life was going to end. I didn't leave his side until we had confirmation from the doctors that he would live. But after he had nightmares. Almost every night he'd wake up screaming, and I'd come running to his house to comfort him. He didn't like that I went through the night to get to him. He always got sad when he saw my dirt and cut covered feet. But he got over it soon."

She touched the diamond ring on her finger. "He proposed to me a few years after we started dating. I of course said yes. But my parents didn't like it, they yelled and lectured me constantly, telling me that I was throwing my life away with "some thug." Adam and I got our own place, away from my parents, away from the memories, away from everything."

Sadie looked at her watch. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cox, we've ran out of time for today's recording session. The two women stood up, "Thank you for sharing your story. Shall we continue tomorrow? We still need a lot more footage."

"Of course Miss Collins."

 _The End_

 **Although the main story is over, I'm thinking of doing some one shots that take place between the story and the epilogue. Still not sure let me know what you think.**

 **-Skaterbob2**


	7. Christmas Party

**I know It's a bit early for a holiday episode but I've become addicted to writing about Adam and Tiffany.**

Adam felt like a moron as he sipped the thick sludge that the others called "hot chocolate" from the styrofoam cup. He cringed at the overly sweet flavor and set his half full cup on a nearby table. He and his friends all stood together and surveyed the scene around them. Adam, Buggzy and A.J. had never been the school event type of kids. Jenny was actually excited but she stuck next to Buggzy, being his girlfriend and all.

After several minutes of painful silence as they watched the others sit around, opening secret Santa gifts, eating cookies, and acting like total losers, A.J. Broke the silence with a simple "This fucking sucks." The group snickered at the sudden comment.

"You said it. I didn't think I'd ever taste a bad cookie, yet here we are, eating cookies that taste like shit." Buggzy added, grimacing at the stale cookie in his hand.

"At leafs there aren't any adults here," Adam said. "I got some beer stashed behind the gym if you guys wanna head outside." The others murmured in agreement and rushed to the door leading to the snow covered outside. Once the doors shut, they all immediately started shivering.

"Jeez it's c- c- c- cold." Jenny's teeth chattered like she was a cartoon character caught in a blizzard.

"Here babe." Buggzy removed his letterman jacket and draped it around her shoulders, ignoring the below freezing temperature.

"Thanks sweetie." Jenny kissed him.

"No problem. And if that jacket doesn't work, a beer will warm you up." Buggzy said as he handed her an extra cold beer.

"Jesus Adam, these things are practically frozen." A.J. Said as she took a swig. "If I wasn't getting hypothermia before, I sure as shit am now."

Adam laughed. "Sorry. But this is the only place I knew that nosy-fuck janitor wouldn't find 'em. Buggzy you want one?" Adam asked as he offered a bottle to the athlete.

"No. I can't risk putting that stuff in my body right now." Buggzy said.

"The fuck are you talking about? It's basketball season, Coach doesn't give a shit what we do." Adam tried his best but Buggzy persisted. "Ah well, more for us."

The four high schoolers sat against the brick wall for the next half-hour, drinking beer and talking shit about the party inside. Soon though the beer ran out.

"Why'd you only hide one case ya moron?" A.J. Said, slightly slurring.

"I don't have to take that from someone who's nearly drunk after two beers, you fucking lightweight." Adam retorted. "Well, if there's no more beer, I'm heading back inside where it's go a fucking double digit temperature." Adam stood up and trudged back to the door. He pushed, only to find the door had locked them all outside. "You're fucking joking."

He banged on the door, no one was in sight to help him inside. He cursed loudly, but nobody heard him through the glass. He slumped down and leaned against the door.

Tiffany strutted down the hallway. She was desperate to get away from the party, and from Chad. He had gone crazy the past few weeks about planning this Christmas party, always going on about the proper decorations, what food they'd serve, entertainment. Seriously sometimes she felt like she was dating a middle school girl.

She was dressed appropriately for the party, a pair of red shorts, a crisp white shirt decorated with a picture of Santa, and a Santa hat resting on her head to complete it. Chad still insisted she was dressing like a slut, just to get attention from Adam. She had no idea where he got the idea that she had a crush on Adam. Adam was nothing but a friend, nothing but a really good friend. Who happened to be a guy. A very tall, caring, attractive guy.

 _Shut up Tiffany_ she thought. _You're with Chad and you love him._ She turned a corner and saw a dark shape against the glass door. "Well... speak of the devil."

Adam was nearly drifting off to sleep as the door shifted behind him. He fell back and landed on the hardwood. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Adam!" Tiffany apologized yet laughed at the accident. Adam felt himself warm up at the sight of her, or maybe that was the beer.

"Agghh. It's alright Tiff." He groaned as he stood up and coughed when the toxic fumes of hot chocolate filled his nostrils.

"I'm kinda glad I ran into you actually." She said looking up at him. "I have a present for you."

"Really?" He was stunned. It was a miracle if he got a postcard from his dad during Christmas, much less a present from his cr- friend.

"Yeah, I got your name for Secret Santa. Now close your eyes." He left them open. "Come on!" Adam laughed and closed them. He heard some shuffling before Tiffany said "Alright, open em!" Adam felt his mind and heart going a mile a minute as he opened his eyes. He saw Tiffany smiling, her cheeks bright red from the cold, and holding a Pink Floyd album with a red bow on top.

"Damn." Adam breathed as he took the album. "Dark side of the moon. I've been looking for a copy of this album for two years since we broke my last one." Adam and Tiffany laughed as they remembered the day that Buggzy and Adam tried to find out who would win in a fight, and things ended up damaged. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tiffany wrapped him a hug, Adam hesitated for a moment before returning it. Once they split apart, Adam watched her walk away. Before he realized, "Wait, I didn't sign up for Secret Santa." He looked around to find Tiffany, but she had disappeared.

Adam smiled to himself. He tucked the album under his arm, walked to the parking lot, and drove home, never losing his smile until he fell asleep.

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **-Skaterbob2**


End file.
